Not Enough
by LeonMashedPotatos
Summary: After many lost games Lynn Jr. And her teammates begin to lose faith in themselves and start to blame each other for their lack of athletic skill. This prompts Lynn to train harder and drops her into a spiral of self hate and feelings of never being good enough.
1. Chapter 1

It was 7 p.m. on a Friday night, all the louds were on the way home from another one of Lynn jr's baseball games. Lynn wasn't in the best of moods, this had been her team's 3rd loss this season and everyone on her team had been blaming each other. The true issue was they were facing off against teams that weren't at their level; but to the face of these riled up youngsters they saw it as...well...sucking. They believed they sucked and from that night on they vowed to train harder in the incoming months.

"Sorry again about the game honey."  
Rita loud began in a pitying tone. The athlete said nothing, she sat in the back of vanzilla staring out the back window with nine pairs of eyes staring at her. Lily was in a carseat towards the front of the van fast asleep. When the louds got home Lynn went straight up to her room seemingly lost in her thoughts, after every lost game she usually sulks for a day but is fine the next day so her parents and siblings didn't give it much thought as the sports fanatic stalked her way upstairs and into hers and Lucy's room.

"Stupid team..stupid game.." Lynn muttered to herself as she got changed into her pj' s, she didn't care that it was only 7:30 she just wanted to get this day over with so she can go at it hard tomorrow.  
"Sorry about the game."  
A deadpan voice sounded from behind the girl.  
"GAAh! Oh uh Lucy why d'you gotta scare me like that?  
"It's my nature."  
Lucy stated with a slight devious smile.  
"Ugh whatever I'm going to bed."  
Lynn flipped onto her bed now changed into her pajamas and let herself drift into the grasp of sleep.

Lynn's eyes fluttered open at around 11:00 a.m. the girl was awakened to the usual ruckus of the loud kids. They on the other hand woke up at 8:00 a.m. After Lana and Lola began fighting which ended with Lola pushing Lana down the stairs. I digress; Lynn awoke noting the lack of 'Queen Grim and Gloomy' as she pulled up some casual black shorts and a white tank top. Lynn wasn't thinking about anything other than her plans to train, "I'll train till the sun sets! Or even till the moon comes out! I will get better I will!" She punched the air in front of her in a triumphant manner as she began to trudge down the stairs.  
The rest of the loud family were downstairs fighting over the tv remote for some good ol Saturday morning tv, the twins wanted to watch cartoons, Lori and Leni heard there was a weekend marathon on today for dream boat, Lisa wanted to watch the NASA space seminar, Lincoln wanted to watch the summer special of AARGH! and so on. Though Lynn loud jr. would typically join in on the brawl to get in some time to watch the sports channel, she insisted to herself that tv wouldn't bring her team to victory and shot into the kitchen instead to get some grub and head out. The family athlete stepped outside with an egg sandwich on hand and her shoes in the other, the girl sat on the front stoop and casually scarfed down her sandwich whilst simultaniously tying her shoes, after she had finished, Lynn took off down the street into a sprint and began to run throughout royal woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

A blur of black, white, Brown sped down the street, past clides house, past Ronnie Anne's old house, she even went through the park let alone around it. "First..legs then.."pant" "pant" I'll go home and... "pant" do 100 push ups no stops!" Lynn said to herself feeling ready to push herself to her absolute max. The thing about Lynn loud jr. is that she likes to give herself insane expectation when it comes to sports so going through the park and around the bend going into a sprint on the way back home wasn't enough for her, the girl had even ran to her school and back 3 times before noon; at that time she was a sweaty panting mess dry heaving by a water bubbler. The egg sandwich already came up halfway back from the school building. "I guess I'm out.." The girl thought to herself as she began to jog back home. Her legs felt like jello two hours of running really did it's number on little Lynn loud but her will power really was that of Teflon and her stubbornness didn't help in the least.

Around 30 minutes later Lynn finally made it back home, the house was coming into view and so wasn't Lana. In the mud. With a frog and a half. Anywho Lynn made it to the driveway and her footsteps came into earshot for Lana.  
"Oh hey sis! What's u- on second thought, you alright?"  
Lana asked with a tinge of confusion and concern in her voice. She took notice of the sweat that currently drenched her big sister and the beet red skin that was as red as her sisters favorite jersey, she also took note of how much heavy breathing Lynn was doing. Her sister never gets out of breath (as she sees it) and so you know something's up when Lynn is "catching her breath."  
"Hm? Oh right yeah..im good just some long distance running." Lynn stated weakly with a very fake enthusiasm.  
"Just training for my next game I'll make sure my team becomes unstoppable!"  
The girl said with more drive than her previous sentence.  
Lana looked at her sister skeptically but didn't have time to keep talking, hops, hops II and herself were trying to sculpt the other half of the great and wonderful "mud hops."  
"..right.. well whatever just don't go dying on me!" The girl laughed and went back to work on the frog. With the frog. Plural. (Y am i lik dis)

The front door opened with a creak, typically the door would practically fly right off it's hinges with lynn opening it, but she over did it, and she she did so the door would onot crack open as the thirteen year old stumbled in. "Pant" c'mon legs get it together.." The girl muttered to herself as she went upstairs to start her other workouts. She didn't seem to notice the four pairs of eyes staring at her from the couch, Lincoln, lucy, Luna, and Luan were watching something, Lynn didn't notice; in fact, she didn't notice any of them her brain and legs were fried but her willpower was keeping her going.  
Finally Lynn's younger brother spoke up.  
"Uhh..hey Lynn you seen a bit tired wanna watch tv with us?"  
Lynn didn't notice, she continued up the stairs to her bedroom. Lincoln quietly followed his sister upstairs asking his other three sister to tell him what happens when he gets back.  
Lincoln got upstairs and beelined it to lynn and Lucy's room. when he got into arms length of the door he began to hear something..grunting?  
"Hey Lynn I don't know if you heard me, were watching a wierd documentary on the history of scuba diving! Wanna watch with us?"  
He twisted the door knob and quietly opened the door only to see Lynn in the middle of the floor doing push ups.  
"Oh "pant" hey linc "pant" can't talk now..gotta game next week.." lynn said while on her 14th pushup  
"..alright but don't forget to take a break at some point..your face is wicked red."  
And with that, Lincoln carefully closed the door and trotted down the stairs to three of his sisters.  
"Whatd I miss?"  
"Brooo..scientists have only discovered like 5 percent of ocean creatures.." Luna said with astonishment  
"Woahhh..."  
The four turned to six as Lisa and Lilly joined in on the ocean madness.


	3. Chapter 3

"55...56...57...58...59...60!"  
Lynn struggled her way through forty more pushups as she soaked hers and Lucy's carpet with her sweat. The girl had been at it training for next Friday's game but as you can probably tell, she's been overdoing it...just a little bit "90! 91...92...93...94...95...96...97...98...99...one hundre-"  
The girl let herself fall to the ground she was breathing heavily and sweating perfusely and it was only 12:30! She tried to lift herself up to at least climb into her bed but her limbs felt like toothpaste, instead she let fatigue overtake her as she drifted off.  
"No..i can't "pant" be sleeping "pant" "pant" I need to...practice my swing..."

"STRIKE ONE!" a make voice sounds through the darkness.  
The sound of a ball hitting a glove then becomes audible.  
"STEERIKE TWO!"  
Finally the darkness fades, it's Lynn standing at home plate with two strikes and two outs, it's the final inning...its all on her. The girl narrows her eyes at her final shot and swings her bat.

"CRACK!"

The ball went sailing through the field and Lynn took this as her queue to bolt around the diamond and save her team. She darted past first base and was going to blow past second when she stopoed, she couldn't move. Not only did she stop but everything around her stopped too everything accept for her opponents. The girl looked down and tried to pull at her leg to move but she couldnt, finally a black ooze rose up from the ground and grabbed hold of her. Lynn watched in horror as her opponents grabbed the ball from a nearby grass patch and tossed it around before hitting her hard in the arm with it.

"OUT!"

Lynn's heart dropped, as she was being consumed by the black ooze she watched as her team and family stared..no..glared at her with hateful eyes. The ooze had consumed all but her eyes now and before everything was black, she heard it.

"You're not good enough. You never were. You never will be. You. Are. Weak."

"PhAAHHH- -" Lynn shot up in her bed panting heavily and moving all her limbs around just to make sure she wasn't actually paralyzed before she realized:  
"Wait..howd I get in my bed?"  
The athlete thought to herself looking at the damp spit where she was lying not too long ago, Lynn pulled out her smartphone taking a quick look at it.

"4:34 huh..mustve been out a while ugh whatever maybe ..ow nope nevermind."  
Lynn thought to herself as she stretched her muscles now realizing how much they ached as she moved them.  
"Guess theres always tomorrow."  
The girl swung her heavy legs off the side of the bed and set her feet to the floor.  
"The spirits said you're not okay."

"GAHH!-Ouch! C'mon Lucy don't scare me like that!"  
Lynn instinctively lurched backwards earning some pain from her shoulders.  
"Again..it is but my nature."  
With the same devious smile.  
"Yeah yeah I'm sure it is anyways do you know how i got back In my bed?"

" The power of the spirits say you're not alright-"

"I'm fine." Lynn cut her little sister off "and answer the question geez."

"Sigh..denial..luna put you in your bed and helped me clean up your gross sweat from the carpet..it was gross..thank us."

"Sigh" well thanks then queen gloom now if you'll excuse me.." Lynn said while standing up from her bed  
"..i gotta thank Luna and get back to woOuCh!"  
The athlete stumbled to the ground gripping her calves.  
"Lynn..seriously are you alright?"  
Lucy asked with an actual emotion in her voice  
"Listen luce I've had every injury in the book this is rrAgt n-nothing."  
The girl forced herself up and out the door. She may have overdone it a little bit but what was just a little too much work gonna hurt?

Lynn knew Luna was in when she heard the sound of her guitar echoing throughout the house, the girl dragged herself down the hall in an attempt at walking and quickly out up a phsocial front so that Luna wouldn't ask if she was okay or any of that junk and threw open the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sis! Lucy told me you helped her clean up my sweat and shiz so uh thanks!"

Lynn put on the best natural face she could muster, her legs ached to no end and her arms were numb, but she made it through anyways.

"Oh yeah bro! You were on the floor sleeping!"  
Luna chuckled to herself at the thought of Lynn casually sleeping on the floor in the position she did.

"Well thanks! I'm going out, i gotta practice for my next game!"

Lynn left her sisters room tired yet determined to get better and end her team's losing streak. The girl stepped outside through the backdoor with her trusty bat and ball getting ready to practice her swing. The athlete tossed her ball up into the air and swung as accurately and hard as she could. Her arms began to move and as the bat made contact with the ball, a sudden pain pierced Lynn's right shoulder. The girl bit her lip and closed her eyes to get through the pain. It slowly faded and Lynn went to grab her ball. Thankfully the ball only landed in the front yard, the girl would've rathered that then getting her ball stuck in mr grouse's yard. Anywho the rest of the day passed with Lynn jr practicing her swing and throw until her mother, Lynn sr. called everyone to dinner.

*Wednesday, four days after the previous lost game*

Everything was numb yet burning at the same time, Lynn had been pulling off the same workout for four days now and had too much pride to stop or give in to her sisters concerns, sure they were worried but, Lynn knew it would all pay off once her team was brought to victory. She woke up with a slow focusing vision instinctively sitting up in her bed, as soon as she swung her legs around to touch the floor, she could feel a sharp pain run through both her feet and legs.  
Lynn is known for her stubborn nature and temper that seems to run in the family, she's gotten every sports injury in the book and shes only 13! If her legs are hurting it's not stopping this girl from getting ready for her game in two days.  
Lynn took hold of the her bed supports and slowly pulled herself to her feet using solely her upper body as to not put pressure on her pained limbs. The reckless girl quickly lowered her arms to her sides and tried her hand at getting out of her room, it was a school day after all. The girl began planting her feet one after the other but after that first step she felt a jolt of pain that startled her more than anything but that spook was what made the girl fall head first into her bedroom door. Lynn gripped her doorknob but as the old house is known for, the knob broke off as many of the doorknobs do In the loud house. This caused the door to swing open allowing the girl to fall further but as she made contact with the ground she fell into a push up position breaking her fall but definitely hurting her shoulders and upper arms.

Lynn opted to walk or more like run to school, no one knows how she does it but she somehow can just get it together...physically. The girl just could not keep her eyes open as her teacher spoke, the words went in one ear and out the other; but somehow she was able to play soccer In gym and still lead her team to victory, guess her hard work was paying off after all. After the final bell sounded, a tired Lynn loud begrudgingly relented to taking the bus home, sure she didn't know her limits but she knew it meant something if she was worried that she wouldn't make it home. The ride home was peaceful and uneventful, none of the girls friends were on the bus anyways.  
"Maybe if I sleep, the paim will go away.." The athlete thought to herself. The bus made a few stops prompting Lynn's train of thought to bounce around.  
"...but If I sleep I won't get stronger."  
Several more students got off the bus leaving some jocks in the back and herself. The sound of these boys practically yelling over each other was enough to get the girls attention.  
"Yeah they got destroyed bro! And here I thought our school team was actually good. And get this.. they lost to the beavers!"

"Really?" The second boy chimed "Man and i was thinking about joining next falls tryouts."

A third boy perked up and joined in on the conversation

"Don't bother unless you think you can make them competent."

Lynn knew exactly what those boys were talking about and it made her blood boil, it was her latest game and not only that, it was her team's losing streak. The girl peeked over her seat ready to bash some skulls of if they insult her team again.

"What if we get our own team together to replace those losers!"

The three jocks carelessly joked about the squirrels baseball team before noticing a girl coming towards them. Lynn simply wanted them to stop talking about her team, she knew this wasn't their best season and it gets rubbed in their faces enough watching their wins go to other teams.

"Hey well what do you know it's the head loser now!"

The boys laughed and pointed at Lynn only egging her on. The girl wasn't sure what force kept her moving forward rather than falling into a tired mess but she took the chance anyways.

"Whats the issue with our team huh?! We already know we suck and don't need jerks like you rubbing it in!"

The athlete was not having it, any insult towards her team felt as personal as any insult towards her.

"Take a wild guess Sherlock." The jock joked

Lynn got in an arm's length from the boys and glared into the head honchos eyes.

"What is the issue with my team?" She asked coldly

"Oh I don't know mAybe the fact that you and your team of losers don't know how to play baseball."

The boy then laughed and high fives one of his lackeys. The second of the three boys got up from his seat and stood above Lynn laughing as he began to push her backwards.

"Get. The. Message. Loud." The jock laughed as he liked the girl in the sternum "you..suck!"

The three boys laughed wildly at the girl in front of them failing to notice her face becoming as red as her jacket. Lynn then raised her fists to the boy getting herself into a stance that'll balance her though it hurt to tighten her muscles, the girl endured it to wreck these jerks.

"Oh look guys she wants to fight!" The standing jock mocked. "Im terrifi-"

"SMACK"

Lynn's fist made direct contact with this boys face as the bus came to a halt.

"Loud, Lynn?" The buss driver called.

"We'll see who the loser is after this Friday.."

The girl then took her leave off the bus hoping they wouldn't follow her because truth be told her entire body ached but it's not like she's going to show those boys that. Anyways the girl stepped off the bus wiping the sweat from her forehead in relief that those jocks didn't follow her and made her way to the front stoop of her house.


End file.
